metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gekkou30/Addressing The MGS Fanbase and Criticism
Ok. It has come to my attention that I must address. If you see the title of this blog then you know this blog is about. And some of you wont like what I'm about to say but understandably. So with that in mind let's get started. The MGS Fanbase. One of the largest fanbases in gaming if not the biggest and possibly one of the worst ones out there. Do I think your one of the worst well yes. Being one of the most successful gaming franchises in history. But it's also clear that most MGS fans can't handle criticism too well. Perfect example. When X-Play did a review on Metal Gear Solid 3 they explained the problems with the camera systems and among other things. And they gave their final score of 4 out of 5. And how did they MGS fans reacted to this. By pitching the biggest uproar I've ever heard. The Fans got so fanatically butt hurt that they didn't praise the very ground MGS 3 walked on. And got such a backlash from the fans that they would only give perfect to future MGS games. Another hypocritically example when MGS Rising Revengeance was coming out you all complained and whine and moan without out giving the game a chance. Funny when Kojima years ago said originally he wasn't going to direct MGS 4 only produce it. It sent a backlash and yet when this game came out and Kojima wasn't directing it only producing it. Where are all those complains now? Well you know what. I bought MGS Rising Revengeance. And I enjoyed it. It was a lot more fun the Ground Zeroes. Anyway another example was when a Youtube User expressed his genuine feeling towards MGS and the Metal Gear Franchise saying how he thought the MGS franchise to him overrated and didn't think it was all that great. Did you see his like and dislike. He had over 500 dislikes and 200 likes. That's just sad. At here on my latest blogs expressing my dislikes for MGS Ground Zeroes and it's not worth your time and money. I read most of your comment and wow. You guys can take an ounce of criticism. I agree with Angry Joe your blind loyalty is proof enough to believe it. (Sighs) This is true for Sonic Fans DBZ Fans and anything Japanese related stuff in general. I hate to tell you this. So don't take this the wrong way. Which most of probably will. The MGS Fanbase act no better than Pewdiepew Fanbase. The Bro Army. And no I don't like Pewdiepie. Why on earth would I like a screaming man child who makes unfunny rape jokes? But just like Pewdiepie. MGS Fanbase Worship Hideo Kojima like he's The Second Coming of Jesus. Well I hate to break it to you. But Pewdiepie/Hideo Kojima neither one of them is a Messiah or a God. Well I'm done. I just wanted to clear up some air and address this problem. Now I'm not saying all of you are like this. But you need to learn to take criticism. Or you'll be proving my point that MGS Fans get butt hurt when somebody doesn't worship the very ground Kojima walks on. Anyway I hope you learned something. The is my last blog of the year. Happy New Year. And remember criticism live it love it and learn it. Bye.--Gekkou30 (talk) 01:21, January 1, 2015 (UTC) --Gekkou30 (talk) 01:21, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts